Semua Karena Daisy
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: "Weasley! Berhentilah mengayun-ayunkan kakimu begitu! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik rokmu!"/ "Ah! Ternyata kau di sana! Scorpiee sayaaang, ka—"/Basah dan kenyal. Dua kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Rose Weasley tepat di atas bibirnya/'Ah, semuanya karena Daisy'/Oneshot! Sebuah fict ringan Scorpius & Rose /RnR? :)


**|Semua Karena Daisy|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley**

(Next Generation :D)

**Genre :**

Romance, (Little)Humor

**Warning!**

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

0,0000001 % Humor garing kriuk-kriuk nyesss!

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Semua Karena Daisy ©Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Rose Weasley duduk termenung di ambang jendela besar di salah satu koridor di Hogwarts. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan, ke arah luar jendela. Pikirannya juga melanglang buana entah kemana. Rambut merahnya sesekali meliuk-liuk di terpa angin sore, namun masih belum ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari sang empunya.

Halaman kastil tampak berkilau dalam siraman cahaya matahari—yah, seakan baru saja dicat. Langit yang tak berawan di sore itu seolah tengah tersenyum kepada diri sendiri dan memantulkan siluetnya di atas permukaan air danau yang gelap tapi gemerlap. Lapangan rumput yang terlihat seperti satin hijau pun kadang beriak dan sesekali ikut bergoyang pelan terhembus angin sepoi. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan.

Kesepian. Yah, satu kata itulah yang mampu menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Di liburan musim panas ini seharusnya ia tak berada di tempat ini, di Hogwarts. Seharusnya ia tengah berkumpul bersama keluarganya di kediaman hangat mereka.

Gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Di saat yang lain tengah menikmati liburan musim panas ini bersama keluarga mereka, dia malah duduk terpekur bak orang yang baru saja divonis menderita kelainan jiwa tingkat akut. Bahkan adiknya, Hugo serta sepupunya, Albus dan James juga pulang untuk menikmati liburan musim panas mereka di rumah.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Entah ini untuk yang ke berapa kalinya semenjak ia duduk di sana. _Well_, bukannya ia tak mau pulang dan menikmati liburan musim panas bersama keluarganya, namun ada alasan lain yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap tinggal di Hogwarts. Alasan yang pada akhirnya berujung dengan nasib kesepian yang kini disandangnya.

Yah, Juni telah tiba. Dan itu artinya, sebentar lagi anak-anak kelas lima akan mengikuti ujian OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level). Dan bagi Rose Weasley, itu berarti bahwa ia harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran OWL yang diujikan nanti. Yah, meskipun kepintarannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tapi tetap saja. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Sepertinya gen ibunya, Hermione Granger, sukses menurun padanya. Keras kepala.

Toh, tidak hanya dia yang tinggal di kasti Hogwarts selama libur musim panas ini. Beberapa siswa lainnya dari ke empat asrama yang ada di Hogwarts pun ada yang masih setia berdiam diri di dalam kastil. Termasuk ... Ah, yah. Prefek congkak dari asrama Slytherin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Scorpius Malfoy? Putra dari Draco Malfoy yang juga terkenal congkak dan sangat menyebalkan semasa sekolahnya di Hogwarts dulu.

Rose tersenyum samar ketika mengingat betapa gemasnya ayahnya, Ronald Billius Weasley saat menceritakan tindak-tanduk Tuan Malfoy, alias Draco Lucius Malfoy yang dijuluki 'Ferret Melambung' oleh ayahnya itu.

Jam sudah berdentang lima kali. Itu berarti bahwa sekitar sejam lagi, waktu makan malam di aula besar akan segera dimulai. Tapi toh, gadis Weasley itu masih betah di tempatnya. Semenjak tadi pandangannya hanya ke depan, tak pernah fokus ke arah lain. _Well_, bukankah orang yang tengah melamun memang demikian?

Tapi sepertinya ini berlebihan. Bahkan Rose Weasley tak mengubah posisi ataupun hanya sekadar mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika terdengar suara gemerisik—yang lumayan berisik—dari tempat yang tak jauh darinya. _Well,_ kalau boleh jujur, suara berisik itu semakin dekat dan dekat, bahkan setelahnya terdengar beberapa kali bunyi hentakan kaki dan pada akhirnya menghilang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Namun karena terlanjur fokus, dan pusat konsentrasinya tak berotasi dengan benar, maka gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sekali lagi, gadis bermanik biru terang itu menghela napas bosan seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang secara searah dan teratur. Sangat seirama.

"Weasley!"

'Sepertinya ada yang memanggil margaku,' batin Rose sesaat. 'Ah, mungkin hanya sekadar delusiku saja,' lanjutnya lagi. Ia mengangkat bahu seolah tak begitu peduli. Bukannya akhir-akhir ini ia memang kebanyakan melamun? _Well_, bisa jadi suara desisan yang didengarnya barusan hanya halusinasi dalam kepala merahnya saja. Gadis itu semakin mengayun-ayunkan kakinya riang, kembali menikmati kesejukan angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari yang serasa membelai sayang wajahnya.

"Usst! Weasley!" Kembali terdengar bisikan yang berdesis pelan. Rose mulai memicingkan matanya yang masih terfokus ke arah depan.

"Weasley!" Pekik suara itu kedengaran habis sabar, masih dalam frekuensi nada rendah. Namun Rose masih tampak berpikir dan berusaha mencerna suara-suara aneh yang dikiranya hanya muncul di otaknya secara tiba-tiba lantaran begitu kesepiannya dirinya.

"Weasley! Berhentilah mengayun-ayunkan kakimu begitu! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik rokmu!"

"_"

"_"

Rose Weasley menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat barusan, rasa-rasanya kalimat itu nyata. Bukanlah sebuah delusi maupun halusinasi seperti yang di pikirkannya sebelumnya. Netra bluish-nya mendadak berbinar kalut, membeliak dalam detik yang bersamaan.

"_"

"Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

BUUUKKKK!

Bersamaan dengan jeritan super yang memekakkan telinga itu, Rose Weasley jatuh terjungkal ke bawah dan menindih seorang pemuda pucat berambut pirang platina.

"Auuwww! Kau berat sekali, Weasley! Kau makan apa sih?" Umpat pemuda itu kesal, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Scorpius Malfoy, putra dari Draco Malfoy dan—ekhem—Astoria Greenggrass.

Gadis Weasley itu mendelik tajam ke arah Scorpius dengan garis wajah yang sulit didefinisikan. Namun satu hal, semburat rona merah di kedua belah pipinya terpeta dengan jelas. Entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawahku, Malfoy?!" Bentak Rose Weasley garang.

"Karena kau menindihku," ujar Scorpius ringan, dengan wajah polosnya. Rose segera berdiri ketika menyadari posisi mereka. Ia menggeram dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Ngapain kau berada di bawahku? Sengaja mengintipi rok-ku, eh? Dasar mesum!" Rose melipat tangannya di dada. Scorpius bangkit berdiri seraya membersihkan jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena insiden itu.

"Hey, hey! Tentu saja tidak!" Cibir Scorpius. "Lagi pula tak ada gunanya aku mengintipimu, cih!" Lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bogem mentah yang cukup menyakitkan menghantam wajah pucat Scorpius.

"Aaauuuuwww!" Scorpius meringis pelan seraya memegangi pipi kirinya. "Kau wanita sadis!" Tudingnya, menunjuk-nunjuk Rose Weasley dengan dramatis.

"Kau yang duluan, Malfoy! Berada di bawah kakiku dengan alasan tak jelas, mengintip isi rok-ku dengan tak sopannya, berujar santai dan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, berjiwa mesum, ber—"

"Scorpie! Yuhuuu! _Where are you, bunny?"_ Terdengar sebuah suara cempreng seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

"...ber—hmmptth—" Rose tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya tatkala jemari pucat membekap mulutnya tiba-tiba. Maniknya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mendelik sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun bekapan Scorpius terlalu kuat sehingga meskipun tubuh mungilnya meronta-ronta, tetap saja ia masih kalah dengan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

"Huuussstt!" Scorpius menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirnya, pertanda meminta Rose untuk diam. Namun, bukan Rose Weasley namanya jika ia tak memiliki perlawanan sedikitpun. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia menggigit telapak tangan Scorpius keras-keras. Malfoy junior itu melotot tak percaya, mulutnya terlihat megap-megap seperti halnya ikan koki yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen, namun sama sekali tak bersuara.

_Well_, bagaimanapun tentulah itu sakit. Tangannya terasa berdenyut-denyut dengan bercak merah yang tercetak jelas di sana. Dan ah yah, tak lupa bekas gigitan Rose juga turut menghiasi telapak tangannya. Terpaksa, ia melepaskan bekapannya tersebut. Rose Weasley tersenyum lebar, sarat kemenangan. Sementara Scorpius terlihat meringis kesakitan namun sama sekali tak mengerang.

"Scorpieee! _Honey bunny sweety_! Ayolah, jangan mengajakku bermain petak umpet dong!" Suara aneh itu terdengar semakin mendekat, bahkan Scorpius sudah bisa melihat ujung jubah hijau gadis itu di seleretan pepohonan di sekitar sana.

"Hey! Scor—"

Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, Scorpius kembali membekap mulut Rose Weasley. Dan tak hanya itu, setelahnya, ia langsung menggendong gadis bersurai merah itu ala _bridal style_ tanpa tedeng aling-aling—membuat Rose terkejut setengah mati.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy!" Rose Weasley meronta-ronta tak terima dalam gendongan sang Malfoy muda itu. Ia terus memukul dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?!" Gertak Scorpius dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis. Gara-gara Rose yang terus bergerak-gerak, ia bahkan hampir tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di tengah-tengah aksi pelarian dirinya.

"Tidak!" Rengut Rose sebal.

"Kalau kau tak mau diam, akan ku sumpal mulutmu dengan mulutku!" Ancam Scorpius.

"_"

"Nah, bagus!" Scorpius menyeringai tipis. Ia pun kembali mempercepat langkahnya (baca : lari) dengan terburu-buru—sesekali terseok.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Nah, lantas, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini, eh? Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, dan aku terjebak di pinggiran danau hitam ini bersama orang sepertimu tanpa bisa berlari ke kastil seperti apa yang aku inginkan sekarang!" Rose melipat tangannya di dada. Kedua alisnya berkerut-kerut kesal di atas manik bluish-nya yang berpendar jengkel.

"Err, yah karena Daisy sudah terlanjur melihatmu bersamaku. Dan aku yakin apabila di bertemu kau, kau pasti akan memberitahukan dimana a—"

"Tentu saja." Scorpius mendengus mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Nah, maka dari itu kau tak boleh kembali ke kastil sekarang," terang Scorpius dengan nada datar—namun tak sedatar biasanya. Rose Weasley memutar atensinya sebal.

Daisy. Daisy Zabini, putri dari Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Zabini née Parkinson. Yah, Daisy Zabini, gadis centil bersuara cempreng, sebelas dua belas dengan ibunya dulu. Lagi-lagi buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Kau tega melihatku diserang oleh gadis mengerikan itu, eh?" Tuntut Scorpius.

"Mengapa tidak?" Jawab Rose santai, membuat Scorpius menggeram rendah.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Sekali lagi, tarik napas ... hembuskan.

"Kau kenapa?" Rose mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak, hanya ingin mencekik orang saja," balas Scorpius dingin.

"Oh." Rose mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. "Hey! Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau mau menahanku di sini, Malfoy? Demi janggut Merlin!"

"Sampai Daisy tak mencariku lagi," putus Scorpius dengan nada final. Rose menyipitkan netranya hingga segaris.

"Apa kau bilang?! Huh, kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku mencari Daisy agar dia segera menemukanmu dan aku bisa segera kembali ke kastil dengan perasaan tenang sejahtera!" Rose sudah akan melangkah ketika suara cempreng itu lagi-lagi terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Ah! Ternyata kau di sana! Scorpiee sayaaang, ka—"

Scorpius melotot tatkla Daisy berhasil melihatnya di pinggiran danau hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik lengan Rose Weasley, hingga wajah gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

'Cantik,' _inner_ Scorpius tak sadar begitu melihat wajah Rose Weasley dengan jarak sedekat ini. Wajah bintik-bintiknya tampak manis dan menggemaskan dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Manik biru terangnya yang berbinar heran seakan menghipnotis Scorpius untuk jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Dan ah, bibir itu. Merlin! Bibir semerah cherry itu tampak begitu menggoda.

Scorpius menangkup wajah Rose dengan kedua tangannya, dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Tapi alih-alih menghindar dan mendorong pemuda itu, Rose justru menutup matanya dengan gugup.

Basah dan kenyal. Dua kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Rose Weasley tepat di atas bibirnya sekarang.

Hening. Suara gadis cempreng itu pun menghilang seketika, ikut melebur dalam aksi gila yang baru saja dilakukan Scorpius Malfoy tepat di depan hidungnya.

'Merlin! Aku dicium Scorpius Malfoy!' Rose Weasley membatin tak percaya, namun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan frekuensi di atas rata-rata. Isi perutnya terasa berjumpalitan.

Sensasi yang aneh ketika kau merasakan perutmu dikerubungi berjuta kupu-kupu yang terbang ke sana-sini dan menggedor-gedor jantungmu bak palu menghantam tembok. Yah, tak jauh beda dengan yang dirasakan Scorpius Malfoy. Ia pun turut merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini dirasakannya ketika mencium seorang gadis.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan Rose Weasley tentang ayahnya, Ronald Billius Weasley ketika mengantarnya ke King's Cross di tahun pertamanya dulu, muncul begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

.

.

_"Jadi, itu si kecil Scorpius? Pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua ujian, Rosie. Untunglah kau mewarisi otak ibumu. Well, jangan terlalu ramah kepadanya, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menikahi darah murni!"_

_"Apa-apan kau, Ron?! Merlin, astaga! Jangan buat mereka bermusuhan bahkan sebelum mereka mulai sekolah!" Kata Hermione Granger, setengah galak—setengah geli. _

.

.

Ah, sepertinya perkataan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Kalau ayahnya dan ayah Scorpius dulunya saling bermusuhan, lantas mengapa mereka harus ikut-ikutan dalam gelombang permusuhan? Tidak etis, bukan?

"Scorpiiee! Kau jahaaattttt! Akan ku ceritakan pada ayah dan ibu!" Pekik Daisy Zabini nyaring. Gadis itu nampak begitu terpukul. Air matanya jatuh bercucuran di bingkai wajahnya, ia mengusapnya kasar sebelum akhirnya berbalik—ralat, berlari pergi dari sana dengan suara tangis yang terdengar meraung-raung.

Rose Weasley yang sudah sadar akan kepergian Daisy, dengan segera melepaskan dirinya dari Scorpius. Wajahnya memerah akut. Bahkan Scorpius yang berkulit pucat pun tampak dijalari dengan semburat rona merah muda yang samar.

Hening. Mereka berdiri dengan canggung.

"Err, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud," ujar Scorpius kikuk, mengelus-elus tengkuknya sendiri.

"Err yah, tak apa," balas Rose Weasley tak kalah kikuknya.

"Mmh, dia sudah pergi. Terima kasih," ucap Scorpius pelan. Rose hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagaiman kalau kita kembali ke kastil sekarang? _Well_, err ... sebentar lagi jam makan malam dimulai," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hn." Rose mengangguk pelan. Tak sepenuhnya sadar, Scorpius menggenggam jemari gadis itu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kastil. Tak menyadari dampak yang ditimbulkannya. Wajah Rose Weasley yang bersemu merah bak bunga geranium yang sedang bermekaran.

'Ah, semuanya gara-gara Daisy,' batin keduanya secara bersamaan.

**-FIN-**

**|Pojok Author|**

Ahaha, akhirnya selesai juga fict abal ini. Well, saya tahu. Mungkin fict ini begitu jauh dari kata bagus atau sejenisnya apabila dibandingkan dengan fict ScoRos yang banyak beredar dan tentunya lebih keren.

Jujur, ini yang pertama kalinya saya menulis dengan menggunakan pairing Scorpius X Rose. Dan asal tahu saja, sebelumnya saya belum pernah membaca fict ScoRos. Well, ralat. Mungkin pernah sekali dua kali lah sepertinya tapi entahlah, soalnya saya mentoknya ke DraMione XD~

Dan ini cuman iseng-iseng aja buatnya. Dan well, ternyata menyenangkan juga menulis tentang mereka hehe ... So, atas segala kekurangannya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

**At least, mind to review, guys?** Biar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat para readers sekalian :)

**P.S : Yg suka DraMione dan beragama Muslim, silakan cek profil Loony. Ada fict spesial edisi Ramadhan dengan pairing Draco X Hermione :)**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony**

**(27Juli2013—06.01 PM)**


End file.
